The Twins Tales
by Riptide013
Summary: Follow the story of twin siblings, a brother and sister, that must journey through the harsh life of being a demigod. They must withstand horrible tragedies and great battles if they want to survive, and they can only do it together. A/N Yeah the summary sucks. Trust me, the story is way better if you read it. Will include some PJO and HOO characters.


**The Twins Tales**

 **A/N: HEEEELLLLLOOOO EEEEEEVVVEEEERRYYYYBOOOOODDDYYYYY! Welcome to my brand-new story! If you're reading this, it means you've probably read my other story too. Or you saw it in the feed and thought, "Let's look at what this poor sap has written." Whatever reason thank you for reading. This is something I've been working on for a while now and it won't update as frequently as my other story. Anyways, you're probably getting bored of this so, I hope you enjoy this story and this first chapter, leave a Review and tell me what you think and if you really like, Follow and Favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lightning, and vampires, and dogs! Oh my!**

Today, was a horrible day. And that's a complete understatement. Not even that Alexander kid's day from that old movie with Steve Carell was as bad as this. And just to top it all off, it was a Monday.

I was having a nightmare. It didn't make much sense, but I remembered several clear images. First, there was lightning, lots of lightning. Like, a LOT of lightning.

There were giant black dogs the size of rhinos with glowing red eyes.

I saw my best friend Daryll Fern with the legs of an animal, a donkey maybe. I saw my sister lying motionless, with blood staining her clothes and she was wearing a necklace around her neck.

Next, the necklace around my sister's neck was now in my hand. It had a small gold triangular pendant with two points at the bottom and a glowing sapphire in the shape of the letter "A" in the middle.

The last thing I saw was some kind of vampire girl with flaming hair looming over me, ready to attack me.

I woke with a start. I was breathing heavily, and I could feel sweat on my forehead and bile was rising in my throat. I wiped off the sweat off and steadied my breathing. Once I had calmed down I looked over to my alarm clock. It read: 7:28 AM MONDAY.

I groaned loudly realising I had to get up for hell. Ok that's an overstatement, it was just school. I fell back into the plushie goodness of my bed.

Just as I was about to fall asleep again, someone started shaking my shoulder.

"Hermano! Wake up!" The person shaking my shoulder said sounding just as asleep as I was.

I groaned again and turned away from my aggressor.

"Wake up or we'll be late for school!" My aggressor said still shaking me.

"Cinco minutos más," I muttered. It was silent after that, so I thought she must have left. Wrong. I was shoved out of my bed and landed heavily on the floor. And for the record, I did NOT scream.

"Aquila!" I yelled. The only response I got was my sisters laughter.

I hauled myself back onto my bed, groaning the whole time. "I said five more minutes."

"It's seven thirty dummy," she yawned, "The bus comes in half an hour."

Completely ignoring her, I crawled back into my bed, under my covers. "But it's Monday," I whined.

"Fine then, I'm calling mami."

I bolted straight up and covered her mouth. "Okay! I'm up! I'm up!"

She pulled my hand off her mouth grinning sleepily. "Good," she said. "Now get dressed or we'll be late." She turned on her heel and skipped out of my room shutting the door behind her.

I let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed back onto my bed. Not even a few seconds later my sister poked her head through the door and yelled, "NOW!" startling me and making me scramble up. And just as fast as she came in she left.

Rolling my eyes, I got changed into my normal clothes and went to the bathroom to wash up. I found my sister already there splashing water on her face, her jet-black hair done in her usual ponytail. I stood next to her waiting for her to finish using the sink. Once she was done she dried her face. She looked me in the eye and for a split second the image of her from my nightmare appeared. Her usually sparkling blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

Aquila frowned at me worriedly, "You okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" I said distractedly, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

She stared at me for a few seconds then shrugged her shoulders and walked out.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had jet-black hair, electric blue eyes and tanned skin which made me look identical to my sister. Well duh, we were identical twins. I thought about the nightmare I had. None of it had made any sense, but it had really spooked me. I calmed myself down by telling myself it was just a dream, but I had a strange feeling in my gut telling me that it was something more.

I splashed cold water onto my face.

I dried myself up and went back into my room to pack my bag.

Oh yes, I just realised. I never introduced myself. My name is-

"Alec Trico Fernandinho!" My mum shouted, "Vengase aquí!"

Panic filled my system. I stuffed the rest of my books into my bag and took a glance at my alarm clock then did a double take. It read: 7:54 MONDAY. I HAD 6 MINUTES!

I bolted out the door, my bag in hand, and into the kitchen. I put my bag down and zapped around the room, getting my breakfast ready. Bread in toaster, plate on counter, Nutella out of the pantry, spreader out of the drawer, put down next to plate, kiss mum on the cheek and tell her good morning, wait for toast.

"Y que estabas haciendo que te tomo tanto tiempo?" My mum asked.

"I was packing my bag."

"Or," my sister said, stretching out the word grinning cheekily, "You were trying to make yourself look good for a certain someone," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

My face went hot.

"Aquila!" My mum scolded.

"Lo siento," she muttered.

It was silent. The only sound was the annoying radio hosts talking about whatever the new trend was.

I should probably take this time to talk about my mum. My mum is Jacqueline Fernandinho. She is a fairly tall woman, with long black hair that reached to her lower back, tanned skin and dark brown eyes and the natural curves of a Latina woman. She was thirty three years old, but she could have easily passed as twenty. She was a super model and some runway company. I always forget the name because it's always written in cursive.

Besides that, she was an awesome mum. She took care of us our entire lives by herself. No thanks to our dead-beat dad. What she would tell us is that she met him an airport after she had just arrived from our home country of El Salvador, and that he showed her around the place and even helped her in finding a house. She would blush and say that he was incredibly handsome and we had his eyes. I wasn't too fond of that part.

They were together for three months, but after she found out she was pregnant. He had disappeared. Without a goodbye.

We could tell that our mum was still hooked on the guy, so when we were six, Aquila convinced her to be happy and look for someone to date. I wasn't too happy about it, mostly because I didn't want a dad. But I wanted my mum to be happy so I said it was okay if she could.

So every year she'd date one or two guys that she would like (not at the same time of course, that's just weird) but in the end, she would always ask us for the final verdict and for us to be completely honest. Aquila and I were savages when it came to that.

Our mum bought a hidden camera and linked it to the computer so we could see what the guy was like during the date. I didn't like any of the guys she went out with.

When were seven she went out with this guy that was covered in tattoos. I told her that he was okay, if she wanted to date Aquila's sketch book.

Later that year she went out with another guy that was ripped. Aquila said and I quote, "He looks like a bunch of steaks packed into clothing and given a face." I've never laughed so hard before in my life.

There was only one guy that I found decent. His name was Lester and we were ten-years-old at the time. He was a handsome dude with blond hair and blue eyes, tanned, and his teeth were whiter than a sheet of paper. He treated mum nicely, taking her to dinner, saying the right compliments. I thought he was a little too perfect. After about two weeks of dating she invited him over.

He wasn't that bad. He was funny, but I refused to laugh. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I was pretty sure he had told us some kind of poem. I can't remember exactly, the memory was foggy. The next day he told mum that he had to leave because his job took him somewhere else. I don't even remember what his job was. I was kind of mad that he was leaving mum, but also kind of grateful he had the decency of saying goodbye.

After Lester, it was back to being savage preteens.

Finally, the toaster alerted me that my toast had been toasted. I put the toast straight onto my plate and started spreading the Nutella on. Behind me I heard Aquila and my mum talking.

"Oh, before I forget," my mum said, "I got that necklace you really wanted."

Aquila gasped, "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Show me," she said squealing a little bit.

I leaned back against the kitchen counter and took a bite of my toast. My mum pulled out a small bag with fancy writing on it that was killing my eyes. Aquila was smiling brightly as she was given the gift.

She opened the bag and pulled out a small velvet box. I continued eating my toast.

She opened the box and gasped putting a hand over her mouth.

I finished my toast and poured myself a cup of orange juice.

Out of the box she pulled out a gold chain necklace with a gold triangular pendant and two points on the bottom like an upside down bat. I choked on my orange juice.

It was the pendant from my nightmare. Except there was only one difference, the crystal letter "A" was a diamond instead of a sapphire.

Aquila smiled brilliantly at mum. "Gracias mami," she said gratefully. When she turned to me her smile slipped, "Alec, you okay?"

I quickly composed myself and cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm good." I looked at the clock. 7:59. "Come on, sis. Bus will be here soon." I drained the rest of my orange juice.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec," she muttered. She got up from her seat and bolted to the bathroom. After a few seconds she shouted, "Alec! Can you help me get it on?"

"Yeah, coming," I jogged into the bathroom. She handed me the necklace. Holding the necklace in my hands gave me a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. Aquila turned around facing the mirror and held her hair up, I unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck then clasped it again. We took a moment to look at it. In all honesty, it was an incredible piece of jewellery. No bigger than my palm and incredibly light.

"So, what do you think?" She asked me.

I realised I looked kind of panicked so for my sister's sake I put on my most convincing smile. "I think you look great."

She smiled. "Come on, or we'll miss the bus."

Together we rushed out of the bathroom, picked up our bags and went to either side of our mum and kissed her on the cheek, "Adiós mami," we said.

"Adiós mi niños," she said back.

Aquila and I rushed out of the house just as the bus pulled in front. We boarded the bus when the doors opened. "Buenos días señor Hedge," we said. Mr. Hedge was the bus driver, he was a short middle-aged man with a loud voice, but he was really kind, and he liked it when we called him señor.

He tipped his hat to us, smiling, and greeted, "Morning cupcakes!"

We sat down in our usual seats in between the back and middle on the right side of the bus. We looked out the window and waved to our mum who was leaning against the door frame. She waved back, and the bus drove off.

As we passed our neighbours house, three old ladies I had never seen before were sitting in rocking chairs, knitting something with blue string or wool or whatever it was people knitted with. But the weirdest thing was that they all seemed to be staring straight at … me.

* * *

 **A/N And that's all folks! SO? What'd you guys think? Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Please let me know. As I said before. This story won't be updated as much as my other one mainly because I'm still working on how this story is going to go. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, leave a Review and tell me what you think, and if you really like it Follow and Favorite.**

 **Goodbye my Greek geeks and Roman readers. Tide out.**


End file.
